An optical fiber network is a means of communication that uses signals encoded onto light to transmit information among various nodes of a telecommunications network. A HFC network is a type of optical fiber network that combines optical fiber and coaxial cable. In an example HFC network, television channels are sent from the headend at the cable provider system's distribution facility to different communities through optical fiber subscriber lines connected to the HFC network.
In the HFC network, fiber optic cables connect the headend to numerous fiber optic nodes (optical nodes). Each fiber optic node may serve about 25 to 2,000 homes. Current generation fiber optic nodes rely primarily on radiative cooling out the bottom of the base (e.g., for amplifiers) and the top of the lid (e.g., for any other electronics). Meanwhile the sides of the fiber optic node are made of aluminum, which does not assist much in cooling the fiber optic node electronics. In addition, the current generation fiber optic nodes are very heavy.